Epicyclic gear trains are frequently used in reduction gearboxes of gas turbine engines. The planet gear carriers of such epicyclic gear trains, however can be prone to torsional deflection wherein the planet carrier twists around its central axis under load, causing the individual axis of rotation of the planet gears to lose parallelism with the central axis of the carrier. This can negatively affect the efficiency and life span of the gear train.
Improvement is sought to provide a planet carrier that provides a more balanced stiffness, thereby allowing a more uniform load distribution on the two sides of each planet gear of the epicyclic reduction stage.